Life is Full of Riddles
by TigrisXanchi
Summary: Katya was already the the Beauxbaton's champion in the triwizard tournament, dating the notorious Draco Malfoy and still managing all of her classes. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, life threw her another curve ball. Learning her past, Katya must fight the darkness that is slowly taking over or everyone she holds dear will face the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Katya stared out the window of the flying chariot, staring at the changing sky. They were on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the Triwizard Tournament. Her best friend plopped down on the chair next to her, "How is our little Miss Beauxbaton." Faustine teased, she was top of her class. "So tell me dear, are you going to enter your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"Faustine, why would I not?" Katya asked.

"Silly me, what a stupid question." Faustine replied sticking her tongue out at her.

"Are you going to enter?" She asked her friend who rolled her eyes.

"I am but everyone 'ere already knows that you will be chosen." Faustine replied smiling, though Katya caught the glimpse of jealousy in her eyes. Madame Maxime approached the two girls.

Asking in French, "Are you girls ready for the welcoming ceremony?"

"Oui." They replied.

Madame Maxime turned towards Katya, "You will be leading, are you prepared?" Katya nodded her head, and her teacher smiled at her kindly before turning and walking away.

"Oh my dear Katya, you are just my favorite student!" Faustine exclaimed flamboyantly, making fun of their headmaster.

"You are just perfect my darling! I wish all my students were like you!" Katya joined, the girls going into a fit of laughter. Katya spoke with a french accent but was originally from England, her mother moved her away as a child never telling her why. She had never known her father and her mother never gave her any details of what he was like: just told her he was dead. This was her 5th year at the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic—making her 15. Just two more year left of school.

Faustine stood to Katya's left and she led the group of girls, waiting for the doors to open into the dining hall. "For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."

That was their queue. The doors opened before them and Katya rushed in followed quickly behind by the other girls of their school. She lead the girls, pausing she bowed slightly sighing; butterflies flying through the air. They dashed forwards, "Bloody Hell…" She heard one of the Hogwarts boys mumbled, and Katya laughed lightly to herself. She paused once more, curtseying. Light blue butterflies fluttered out from beneath her robes flying lightly into the air before turning into sparkling dust.

She watched as the boys from Durmstrang walked in brandishing staffs, they pounded them on the ground causing the ground to spark before kneeling over with series of twirls causing the staffs to disappear. The boys run down the hall doing a mixture of acrobats before kneeling on the ground and breathing fire in the shapes of dragons.

Viktor Krum followed by their headmaster walked through the doors and walked up to Albus Dumbledore. The Durmstrang headmaster embraced Albus Dumbledore, smiling at each other. They gathered at a table before Dumbledore's voice boomed, "Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

Dumbledore pointed his hand toward the middle of the room and a three-tiered chest sat before the students. With his wand, the chest slowly disappeared revealing a goblet with blue flames flickering out of its top. " The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment forward the Triwizard tournament has begun."

A feast appeared before them and Katya eyes widened at the new dishes she had never seen before. She quickly grabbed a little bit of everything before digging in, Faustine doing the same.

Katya groaned in happiness, "This food is divine! I wonder what they are going to 'ave for desert!" Faustine nodded enthusiastically as she took another bite of food. Their plates were cleared some time later and desert appeared before them, all sorts of pastries laid before her: macaroon, cupcakes, cookies, pie; pretty much anything you could think of.

Grabbing a cupcake, she dipped her finger in the icing and tasted it. "O'! Do that again!" Faustine said sending Katya a wink.

"Anything for you baby." Katya replied coyly grabbing the cupcake, licking the icing off as seductively as possible. Faustine busted into laughter, "What?" Katya asked laughing.

"Man's gift to 'umanity is staring right at you." Faustine replied pretending to fan herself. Katya rolled her eyes looking in the direction her friend was. Her mouth opened with a pop. His hair was so blonde it was almost white. His eyes were a pale blue and his face was very angular; extremely attractive. Katya looked back at her friend.

"Wow…" She said.

"You're telling me. I know what your going to be doing 'ere." Faustine taunted, looking back at the attractive young man, "Well, more like who you are going to do." Katya gasped slapping her best friends arm lightly, Faustine laughing at her.

Grabbing her quill, Katya wrote her name down on a slip of parchment. Walking towards the Goblet of Fire; she ran into the young man from dinner. "Did you enjoy your cupcake?" He asked, pausing from slipping his name into the goblet.

A slight blush blossomed on her cheeks, "It was the best cupcake I've ever 'ad." Katya said a little sarcastically looking into his pale blue eyes, suddenly becoming nervous.

"Glad to hear it." The young man replied, dropping the piece of parchment in his hand into the blue flame. "Names' Draco Malfoy."

"Katya Goshawk." She replied, dropping her name into the flame. A flash of recognition showed in Draco's eyes; choosing to ignore it Katya said, "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Draco said gently picking up Katya's hand a placing a soft kiss upon it. Her skin tingled where his lips had been. She looked at her hand then back at Draco, wondering if he had felt anything. "I'm sure I will be seeing you around." He said before turning and walking away and Katya watched him go.

"Well..what did I say?" Faustine said walking towards her confidently, "You two are going to bang." Katya rolled her eyes and watched as her friend slipped a piece of parchment into the fire.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Katya said a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh the whole 'and kiss thing, you two were banging each other with your eyes. The whole room saw it." A small blushed formed on her cheeks, "Ah, ha!" Faustine exclaimed pointing at Katya's reddening cheeks.

"Please! I don't even know 'im." Katya replied, flustered by the entire conversation. "Come, let's go to bed. I've 'ad enough excitement today."

"As you wish mi lady." Faustine said, looping her arm through Katya's and they headed back to their rooms laughing the whole way there.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sit down, please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for: the champion selection!" Dumbledore yelled out so that the entire dining hall could hear. Katya sat next to Faustine, clutching each others hands nervously. The fire in the goblet receded for a moment into the goblet, the flame turning red, before exploding high into the sky. A piece of parchment fluttering down. Dumbledore grabbed the paper and unfolded it, "The Durmstrang Champion is…Viktor Krum!" The handsome man stood up, raising his hands in the air in victory before proceeding to the Hall of Champions.

The flame spit out another name, "The Hogwarts Champion is…Harry Potter!" A young-man stood up. He appeared to be the same age as Katya; his hair was shaggy and his glasses round. He walked up sending a small smile to Dumbledore, they appeared to be friends, Katya thought to herself.

Faustine's squeezed her hand, watching as the flame turned a bright purple and exploded into the air in fiery twirls. A small scorched piece of paper, fluttered slowly down the air. Dumbledore grabbed the paper, "The Beauxbaton Champion is…" Katya closed her eyes, squeezing her friends hand. "Katya Goshawk!"

Her eyes popped open and she released a sigh. She heard some of her fellow classmates begin to weep, staring her down with jealousy. Katya hugged Faustine lightly before standing up; all eyes on her.

Draco watched as Katya's slender frame stood up, she was foot shorter than him and had a dancers body; lithe and beautiful. Her chestnut hair cascaded down her back in waves like a waterfall. Her blue eyes sparkled like the ocean, always changing colors never staying the same. Katya's french accent teased his mind, so smooth and appealing. But that wasn't even his favorite part about her, it was her smile. Her smile was beautiful, highlighting all of her features—but behind that smile was a hint of mischief; that drove Draco absolutely wild.

Katya walked down the steps seeing the two other champions Viktor Krum and Harry Potter. The only thing she knew about Viktor was that he is suppose to be the best seeker in the world and he plays Bulgarian National Quidditch Team. Now Harry Potter was a different story, his parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort—him being the only survivor.

Viktor laughs when he sees Katya, "What?" Katya asked narrowing her eyes.

"The prodigies from each school was selected, it is quite humorous." Viktor replied a smile on his lips.

"Well might as well not be strangers, I'm Harry Potter but I think we all already know each other." Harry said trying to break the ice, Viktor rolling his eyes at Harry.

"Katya Goshawk." She replied bowing her head slightly. "And you must be the arrogant Viktor Krum."

"At least you call it how you see it." Viktor replied laughing and Katya door opened and she turned around to see their three headmasters walking in followed by another man. Madame Maxime walked towards Katya, pride beaming on her face. She stood behind Katya, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Congratulations for being selected to be your schools champion. You have three tasks ahead of you. The first task will be a week from today." Professor Dumbledore said to the three champions. "This is Bartemius Crouch, or as I like to call him: Barty. He is the one who has organized the tasks this year."

"Hello, champions." The man said, taking a step forward. "You will not know what the tasks are. You'll be given a hint after the first task to help with the second but that is it. Your first task will be on Tuesday, November 24, we will give you more information later. Good luck, Champions."

"I'm sure you've had enough excitement for one day so I will let you guys get your rest." Professor Dumbledore said dismissing the three.

Katya sat in the library reading _Secrets of the Darkest Arts._ "What are you reading?" A smooth voice asked and she looked up to see Draco. She raised the book so that he could see the title, "That's an interesting book to be reading."

"I don't see 'ow it is." Katya replied as she looked back down at the pages.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "May I sit with you?" Katya set down her book and looked at him curiously. She nodded her head and he took the seat across from her. "How is it to be the champion of your school?"

"Nothing special. I just get to deal with all the glares from my fellow classmates." Katya replied rolling her eyes at the girls who stared her down. "Are you upset that you weren't the champion of your school?"

His face turned hard, "If it had been anyone but Harry Potter I would have cared less." Draco spat out his name.

"Seems like you don't like 'arry Potter very much." Katya said

"That brat is nothing more than an attention seeker." Draco said angrily.

She peered at him curiously, "If you put us side by side you could say the exact same thing about me." Katya smiled to herself, she couldn't wait to hear his reply.

"I see what you did there." Draco said a smile playing on his lips. "And no you two are completely different."

"'ow so?" Katya said leaning in slightly.

"Ah there is no point in me telling you, now is there?" Draco replied leaning back in his chair confidently.

"What if there is a point." Katya replied.

"What would the point be?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Now that would depend on the answer." Katya replied smiling coyly.

Draco laughed, "You're quite cunning aren't you?"

"Cunning is what cunning does." Katya replied with a smirk.

"I like you." Draco said matter-of-factly. "What classes do you have?" He asked changing the subject quickly.

"Well my next class is potions; which I should probably be 'eading that way since I 'ave no clue where it is at."

"Who's your teacher?" He asked.

"Lets see…" Katya mumbled as she took the folded piece of paper out of her bag, "It says 'ere Professor Snape."

"Same." Draco said, "I'll show you the way." Draco stood up, Katya stared at him before standing up and grabbing her bag. They walked side by side, peeking out of the corner of her eye she looked at Draco. He was about a foot taller than herself, he had blonde hair that almost appeared white. He had very pale blue eyes that from far away looked grey. He was slender but you could tell that underneath he was toned. She could look at him all day. "See something that you like?" Draco asked smirking at Katya.

Dammit, Katya thought to herself. She could feel her cheeks burning up. "What's to like?"

He laughed, "What is there not to like?" Katya laughed and Draco turned to look at her. "When is your first task?"

"One month from now." She replied, frowning slightly at the thought. She had no clue what the task was and how to prepare herself for it.

"Here we are." Draco said opening the door for her. They stepped into the classroom right on time. "You can sit with me if you would like."

Katya looked around spotting Faustine, "Thanks for the offer but Faustine would kill me if I didn't sit next to her." Draco shrugged his shoulders and took his seat and Katya walked up to Faustine who was giving her the 'I told you so' look. "What?"

"I told you that 'e liked you." Faustine said sending her coy glare.

"You said nothing of the sort." She scoffed. "You said we were going to bang."

"It's the same thing." Faustine whispered back.

"'ow is that even remotely similar?" Katya exclaimed.

"Miss Katya just because you are the champion of your school does not mean you can talk whenever you deem fit."

"Sorry, professor." Katya mumbled, and Snape continued her lecture. Faustine snickered at her and she bumped her shoulder against Faustine.

"Miss Katya. I would like you to switch seats with Mr. Goyle over here." Snape said and she sighed. Faustine held a hand over her mouth trying not to burst into laughter. She grabbed her bag and stood up, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing. "Something amusing?"

"No, sir." Katya replied still trying not to laugh. She headed to the seat and saw that it was next to Draco. She took the seat next to Draco and could see the laughter in his eyes.

"Well your just a little trouble maker aren't you?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Who me?" Katya asked fluttering her eyelashes giving the innocent look. Draco shook his head laughing lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day before the first task and Katya was as nervous as ever. She spent most of the day in the library reading and trying to prepare herself for what was to come. Finding a book about the Triwizard tournament, Katya read it eagerly seeing what past tasks had been.

"Well those were the vaguest descriptions I've read.." Katya grumbled to herself. She went to place the book back on the shelf, when she ran into Harry. "Oh, 'ello 'arry."

"Hello Katya." Harry said looking at the book in her hand, "Can I borrow that book?"

"If your looking for ideas about the tasks, it won't 'elp you." Katya said, handing the book to Harry. "Be my guest though."

"Thanks." Harry said grabbing the book from Katya.

"Oh, 'arry." Katya said, "I would try reading this book. It 'as a lot of 'andy spells."

"Thanks," He said grabbing the book and reading the title. Katya went back to browsing the shelfs for any helpful books. Harry turned around, "Katya?"

"Hmmm?"

"The first task…is dragons." Harry said.

"'ow do you know this?" Katya said

"My friend Hagrid told me." He replied.

"Well thanks." Katya said turning her attention to a different section of books.

"Anytime." Harry said before turning and walking away. Grabbing a book called _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland._ She kept reading until she thought she wouldn't be able to read another word. There were so many different species: Antipodean Opaleye, Chinese Fireball, Common Welsh Green, Hebridean Black, Hungarian Horntail, Norwegian Ridgeback, Peruvian Vipertooth, Romanian Longhorn, Swedish Short-Snout and Ukrainian Ironbelly.

Katya looked at the clock and saw it was time for dinner, she quickly shut the book and placed it in her backpack before heading to the dining hall.

Her beautiful frame walked through the doors, rushing forward. She looked nervous. Draco watched as she looked around the room, her eyes shining with a small amount of fear. She rushed towards the Gryffindor table and went to—Harry Potter. Draco gripped his mug tightly, his knuckles white.

"Draco, is everything okay?" Goyle asked.

"Everything is fine." Draco said simply unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

"He's upset because little miss Katya is talking to Harry Potter." Pansy teased, laughing. He turned his glare to her and she quickly went silent. He watched as Katya kissed Harry lightly on the cheek handing him a book. Jealousy and anger overtaking his emotions.

""arry!" Katya said walking up to his small group.

"Who are you?" A beautiful girl asked and the red-headed boy just stared at her his mouth slightly open.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Katya said putting her hand out. "My name is Katya."

"I know who you are, I mean't to ask what are you doing here." The girl replied, Katya's smile faltered.

"Hermione…" The redheaded boy said, "My name is Ronald Weasley but you can just call me Ron."

"It is a pleasure," Katya said shaking his hand, which was slightly clammy.

"Hermione Granger."

"Also a pleasure." Katya said with a smile extending her hand, Hermione didn't take it. Unfazed, "'arry, before you go to bed look in this book it will help." She pulled out the book and handed it to Harry. "I'm not sure if you 'ave read it or not but if you 'aven't I believe it 'elped me prepare."

Harry took the book from Katya, "I haven't read it. Thank you."

"No, thank you." Katya said smiling and kissing Harry lightly on the cheek before heading back to her own table and grabbing a plate of food. "Ello, darling." Katya said taking a seat next to her best friend.

"What was that all about?" Faustine asked motioning towards Harry.

"We just 'elped each other out." Katya said digging into her Roast beef and Yorkshire pudding. Faustine shrugged her shoulders deciding not to pry.

"Uh, oh." Faustine said looking away.

"What?" Katya whispered.

"God's gift to the world is heading over here and he doesn't look very happy." Faustine mumbled back.

"This should be good…" Katya grumbled, Draco had become a good friends over the past week. "How can I 'elp you?" Katya asked sweetly.

"Can I have a word?" Draco asked calmly though he was clearly angry.

"Oh course." Katya said, "But may I finish eating? I have two bites left." She quickly ate the rest and stood up to leave, Faustine gave her a look saying 'you better tell me everything.'

They walked for while, weaving through corridors. He finally stopped walking but didn't turn around. He ran his fingers through his groomed hair, ruffling it up.

"Draco if you have something to say, please say it." Katya said, not wanting to play any games. "I 'ave to—"

Katya's eyes widened in surprise. One second he was a few feet away next his lips were against hers. Her lips tingled with the touch and she slowly closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. He slid his hands around hips bringing her closer. She ran a hand through his soft hair, tangling her hand in it.

He pulled away suddenly, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry." Draco said suddenly turning away from her again.

"I don't see what your apologizing for." Katya said curiously.

Draco laughed, "I don't know either, I was just angry…and I've been wanting to do that ever since I met you.." He said spilling out his thoughts.

"Why were you angry?" Katya asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I saw you with Harry…and you kissed him on the cheek.." Draco said not bothering to hide the anger. "I like you a lot and when I saw that…I don't know. I just got so angry."

"'arry is only a friend," Katya replied taking a step forward. Draco laughed humorously running a hand through his hair. "You cannot tell me who I can be friends with."

"I know, I know." Draco muttered, "But I won't pretend that I like you two being friends."

"Fair enough." Katya said, and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked curiously.

"We aren't even dating and we just 'ad a couples spat." Katya giggled and stopped suddenly, "Wait are we?"

"I suppose we are…" Draco said, "Well I mean only if you want."

"It would be my pleasure." Katya said smiling.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"You have no idea…" Katya said frowning at the thought of facing a dragon, exhaustion finally catching up to her, "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Well then I will see you tomorrow." Draco said placing a light kiss on her lips before saying goodbye and leaving.

Later that night, Katya tossed and turned in bed unable to sleep. She climbed out of her bed, tip-toeing to Faustine. Shaking her shoulder lightly, "Faustine?"

She turned over looking at Katya sleepily, "Can't sleep?"

"No…" Katya whispered not wanting to wake up any of the other girls sleeping. Faustine scooted over in her bed making room for Katya. "Thanks." The two best friends lay in bed together whispering quietly until Faustine feel back asleep. Katya laid there for a while before finally falling into a restless slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

cgi/set?id=138131655

Katya stood in the champions tent, pacing back and forth hearing an occasional roar of a dragon. "So the first task is dragons?" Viktor asked approaching Katya.

"Yes." Harry replied and she turned to look at him.

"Are you nervous?" Viktor asked looking at Katya.

"You 'ave no idea." Katya replied and she looked at Harry who shot her a small smile. She went towards one of the sides of the tent and heard something on the other side. "Ello?" She whispered.

"Katya is that you?" She heard her best friend ask.

"Yes, it's me." Katya replied happiness flooding into her chest. She heard the fabric of the tent move and she was soon engulfed in a hug. She hugged her back fiercely, she was terrified.

"You're going to do great!" Faustine said pulling away from the hug looking into Katya's eyes who nodded nervously. Katya saw a bright flash of a camera and turned to see what was happening, she saw Harry and Hermione hugging.

"Young Love!" Rita Skeeter exclaimed. "Ho how.. stirring. If everything goes unfortunately today you might make the front page."

"You have no business being here. This tent is for champions and friends." Viktor said in disgust to Rita Skeeter.

"No matter. We've got what we wanted." She said trailing her quill down Viktor's chest before walking out of the tent, swinging her hips.

"I think I just puked." Katya said watching the exchange and Faustine laughed beside her, Katya joining in.

"Good day champions. Gather round please. Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only three of you can full appreciate." Professor Dumbledore said, the champions gathering around him. "Barty. The bag."

Barty walked forward holding a small velvet pouch, "Miss Goshawk, if you will please." Katya took a deep breath, reaching into the bag and pulling out a miniature dragon.

"Peruvian Vipertooth…" Barty said moving on to the next champion, she looked at the small dragon in her hand. It was a copper colored dragon with a small horn on its head. She thought back to the book of dragons: the Vipertooth was highly venomous and it was quick—one of the fastest dragons recorded. She looked around to see that Viktor had gotten the Chinese Fireball and Harry Potter had gotten the Hungarian Horntail.

Katya looked into the eyes of Harry and saw that he knew he had gotten the most dangerous dragon ever. He mouthed, good luck. And she returned it.

"These represent very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do, for each contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?" Barty asked and the champions remained silent.

"Very well, good luck champions. Miss Goshawk the sound of the cannon…" Dumbledore was saying before the cannon fired.

"Good luck." Harry and Viktor said to Katya as she walked outside of the tent and down a flight of stairs. Taking in a deep breath, she entered the rocky arena.

Looking at her surroundings she sees the golden egg but no sign of the dragon. She looks up to see the crowd all eyes on her. She took a step towards the egg, listening for any sound that would reveal the dragon's location. Katya heard a sound come from behind her and she jumped behind a rock, looking where the sound had come from she saw nothing. Where was the thing, Katya thought desperately. She saw a snout peak out from the corner of her eye and she quickly moved the other direction trying to avoid being seen.

She took a few steps away from the rock and she heard a rock fall down, giving her away. The dragon roared and she sprinted away. Dodging behind another rock, she released a spell. The dragon resisting it. It released a breath of fire and she quickly went behind the rock, feeling the heat penetrating through. She peeked over the corner of the rock not seeing the dragon, she took a step into the open.

Draco watched in horror as the Vipertooth, stalked up behind Katya. The dragon lunged and she jumped away not before the dragon got it's claw into her back. It's claws cut right through her leather jacket, and three jagged marks ran down her back, blooding dripping off of her. Her scream filled the arena and he closed his eyes grimacing, putting his head in his hands.

Katya screamed, the pain was unbelievable. She felt the claws swipe down her back and could feel the blood profusely running down her back. Using her left hand she touched her back and brought her hand back to look at it. It was dripping red.

Whimpering as she ran she quickly ran away from the dragon; she needed to get to the egg. She casted another spell at the dragon shooting arrows out of her wand. She walked back into the opening facing the dragon head on; her wand turning into a whip. The dragon lunged toward her and she lashed it and it back up. They circled each other; the dragon spat fire and she quickly made a shield. Katya lashed the whip again hitting the dragon in the eye; it roared in anger charging her.

She rolled out of the way, landing back on her feet—the dragon had disappeared again. Katya sprinted the egg; it was the only thing she needed. She climbed up the small slope about to reach the egg, when the dragon came out of no where. It head butted Katya. She felt a sharp pain and saw it's fang cutting her flesh. Oh no, she thought to herself. She remembered reading that the poison worked quickly; her hearing would dissipate and after that her vision and then she would go unconscious—it would take five minutes. Her back crashed against a rock and she cried out in pain but climbed to her feet, her hearing already starting to dissipate.

The dragon sauntered towards her, lifting its head bellowing. "Stupify!" Katya shouted creating a steady right stream of the spell straight towards the dragon; she knew it wouldn't work without more wizards but she had to try.

Watching in shock, the dragon collapsed to the ground immobile. It had worked. Snapping back in reality, she realized she could barely see the dragon—rushing forward she climbed up the small slope. Her vision went black as soon as she grabbed the golden egg.

Draco watched in shock as the dragon collapsed onto the ground, she had used stupify—by herself and it had worked? He was in complete shock, it had always required more than one wizard to subdue a dragon. He watched as she desperately climbed up the rock, her strength dissipating. She grabbed the egg and he stood up cheering. Smiling happily but it quickly disappeared when she collapsed to the ground.

Some of the teachers jumped out of their chairs and quickly left the arena, they put Katya on stretcher and rushed her out of the arena. Draco saw a girl from Katya's school stand up and quickly leave the stadium and followed her—he need to make sure that Katya was going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco sat in a chair outside of the infirmary with his head in his hands. Faustine, Katya's mud-blood friend, sat in another chair worry clear on her face. A nurse walked out the infirmary doors and approached the two; Draco stood up wanting to know what she was going to say.

"She is going to be just fine dear. We got all the poison out of her system and her wounds are healing but they are going to scar." The nurse said smiling sadly. Draco sighed in relief, "She still asleep but you can go see her now."

Draco rushed through the doors followed closely behind by Faustine. They sat on two chairs on each side of the bed and he looked at Katya. Her skin was paler than usual, probably from blood lose but she was just as beautiful. The golden egg sat on the table next to her.

"At least she is going to be okay." Faustine said randomly trying to ease the awkwardness between the two.

Draco looked at her in disgust, filthy half-blood he thought to himself. "It is a relief."

"May ask what is going on between you two?" Faustine asked.

"As far as anyone is concerned she is mine." Draco said a little coldly.

"You can't just claim people—she isn't a piece of property." Faustine replied angrily crossing her arms over her chest.

"This matter doesn't concern you." Draco said dismissing Faustine.

"The hell it doesn't!" Faustine yelled, "She is my best friend and I sure as hell don't want her ending up with someone that won't treat her right!"

Draco sighed, "I didn't mean it that way."

"Well next time make sure to clarify that." Faustine muttered leaning back in her chair in annoyance. Looking back at the bed, they heard a soft moan of pain. Katya had rolled over to her side and Draco sucked in a deep breath. The sheet had fell off and no pooled at her waist. Bandages wrapped around her chest but that's not what made Draco upset. It was that her bandages were already showing blood seeping through. "What is it?"

"Nurse!" Draco shouted and the nurse came running over.

"What is it?" The nurse asked before she saw Katya's back, "Oh dear! I need you darlings to leave."

Draco and Faustine walked away leaving the nurse to do her job.

Katya winced as she woke up it felt as if her back was on fire and her entire body was sore. She moaned in pain as she moved to sit up. Opening her eyes, her vision was blurry and she had pounding head ache.

She felt a hand grab hers and she turned her head to see Draco. "Hey doll, how are you?"

"I feel like the dragon ate me and spat me back out." Katya replied grimacing as she moved. Draco laughed, "Did I get the egg?"

"It's right next to you." Katya sighed in relief resting her head on the pillow. "You really scared me out there."

"Imagine 'ow I felt…" She mumbled the words, still tired.

"How is your back?" Draco asked rubbing her hand lightly.

"It burns." Katya said, "How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Draco replied and she groaned.

"'ow much homework do I 'ave to make up?" Draco bursted into laughter, "What?"

"You fought a dragon and almost died and what you are worrying about right now is homework." Draco chuckled and Katya laughed at herself.

"Well I don't want to get to far behind." Katya replied she heard a person cough and Draco ripped his hand from hers. It was Harry.

"Hi 'arry." Katya said smiling.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked setting down a package of jelly beans next her night stand, "I brought you jelly beans but I don't if you like them or not but here you go."

"Thanks 'arry. Just sore, 'ow did your dragon go?"

"Just a few scraps and burns, nothing to bad." Harry replied and Draco just sat there fuming. "Well I will be going now, I hope you feel better." Harry said awkwardly feeling the tension in the air and left.

"Draco." Katya said scolding him.

"I told you I don't like him." Draco said shrugging his shoulders.

"You could 'ave at least tried to be nice." Katya said and he snorted.

"I will never be 'nice' to Harry Potter." Draco spat and she looked at him unamused. The nurse came in carrying in two trays of food. She handed one to Katya and the other to Draco. He looked at it in surprise.

"I didn't think you would want to leave her side." The nurse said smiling fondly at the two and walked away.

"How long 'ave you been sitting here?" Katya asked in surprise.

Draco blushed, "Well whenever I wasn't in class…I've been here..waiting for you to wake up." He said slightly embarrassed.

Katya's face turned scarlet and she looked down at her hands, "You really must care about me."

"Well I wouldn't sit around a hospital for just anyone." Draco snorted jokingly, Katya laughed.

Her stomach growled, "Let us eat, I'm starved." The ate there meal not saying much when it came to small talk. The nurse came over and grabbed their trays.

"You can head back to your own bed, whenever you feel capable." The nurse said smiling kindly, but you will need to visit us every day so we can change your bandages."

"Thank you very much." She said smiling at the nurse, the nurse turned and went away. Katya began climbing out of bed wincing.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked seriously.

"I'm going to go sleep in my own bed…" Katya replied staring at him like he was crazy. She stood on her feet a small moan escaping her lips. Draco walked over to Katya, helping support her. "I got it." She said shaking off his arm and she stretched her back wincing.

"I think you should stay here another night." Draco said, looking at Katya's face, pain clearly there.

"No, I'm going to go sleep in my own bed." Katya said firmly stretching her legs.

"Katya…" Draco said trying to argue with her before she cut him off.

"Draco, no." She said sternly and he quite trying to argue.

"At least let me help you." Draco said and Katya nodded her head as she slipped on a shirt and started walking. They made it to her schools dorm and they stopped. Draco kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Katya whispered as he walked away. She walked into the common room and Faustine rushed up to her and threw her arms around her; Katya yelped in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" Faustine said gasping, "I forgot!"

"Don't worry about it!" Katya said laughing lightly, the girls from her school stormed around her asking if she was okay and if she was feeling any better.

"So do you have the golden egg?" Faustine asked and Katya nodded her head showing her the egg; she passed it around allowing everyone to see it. When it was back in her arms she asked them if they wanted her to open it. The girls screamed yes; unclasping the egg the shell fell down into four different sections.

A horrific scream filled the room. Girls covered their ears in surprise, wincing and groaning at the sound. She quickly closed the egg and the girls uncovered their ears.

"Well that was bloody un'elpful." Katya muttered, still wincing at the sound.

"What are you going to do?" One of the girls asked.

"Go to bed." Katya said overcome by exhaustion not only had her only clue been extremely unhelpful, she already missed the presence of Draco and just wanted to go to bed. The girl groaned in disagreement but she headed to bed anyways. Crawling into bed, Katya instantly fell into pleasant dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

cgi/set?id=138150947

Walking into a large room, she looked around curiously. She saw a recorder sitting in the middle of the room and the boys sat on the right side of the room and the girls opposite of them. Professor McGonagall walked in clapping her hands, everyone became silent.

" The yule ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas eve night we and our guests gather in the great hall for well mannered frivolity. As representatives of our schools I expect each and every one of you to put you best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the yule ball is first and foremost—a dance." The boys began groaning and the girls talked excitedly. "Now to dance is to let the body breathe, inside every young girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight. Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasly, will you join me."

Katya laughed to herself when she saw Ron sink back in his chair but Professor McGonagall grabbed him pulling him to his feet and to the middle of the dance floor. "Now, place your right hand on my waist."

"Where?" Ron grumbled embarrassed.

"My waist." She replied unamused. He puts his hand on his teachers waist with regret and cat calls are heard throughout the hall. "Now bend you arm. Mr. Filch." Music begins to play throughout the room and she starts to count, "One two three, one two three, one two three. Everybody come together."

Most of the girls instantly stand to their feet and boy reluctantly do so. Katya stands up slowly and a boy is instantly at her side. "Boys, on your feet."

"May I have this dance?" The boy asked and Katya took his hand.

Draco stood up looking for Katya, he had seen her a moment ago but she had now disappeared. Looking around the dance floor her spotted her…with another guy. He clenched his fists angrily. He was the one who was suppose to be dancing with her; not anyone else. No other guy should be allowed to touch her, Draco though angrily to himself. The first song ended and the boy left looking for another dance partner.

She turned away heading to the chairs slipping of her jacket; her blouse was see through and he could see the jagged claw marks just peeking over her white bandeau. Remorse filled his heart for only a moment before he remembered about the other boy dancing with her.

"Lets dance." Draco said and Katya turned around smiling. He took his hand in hers and placed the other on her waist. The twirled around in circles, lost in each other.

"You're angry that I danced with that other boy aren't you?" Katya asked suddenly, she was able to read him easily.

"How did you know?" Draco asked. She shrugged her shoulders and she winced, "Do you need to stop?"

Katya shook her head no, her brown her tumbling down her back in soft waves. "Your eyes say it all. I can see that you are angry and the only thing I can think of is when I was dancing with the boy. Why does that anger you so much? It was a simple dance, nothing special."

"I don't like it when another man touches you…" Draco grumbled. Katya laughed and he looked at her coldly.

"I would 'ardly call that touching." She snorted and Draco flashed a small smile; her legs felt like jelly when he did that. "Draco, you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay." He said nodding, "It was quite impressive being able to cast the stunning spell on the dragon all by yourself."

"I was actually surprised myself. I didn't think it was going to work but I 'ad to try something." Katya replied as Draco spun her around. She looked like a goddess when she twirled like that, he thought to himself.

"I'm glad it worked." Draco said a little envious on how powerful she was.

"I am too," Katya said frowning, "If it 'adn't I don't think I would be standing 'ere right now." His jealousy instantly dissipated, it was the truth. If the spell hadn't worked she would be dead.

"Let's not talk of such depressing thoughts. You are here now and that is all that matters." Draco said trying to get that troubling thought out of his mind. Katya smiled up at him and he swore his heart skipped a beat—she was almost to beautiful for him to bare. They danced together for the rest of the class in a dream-like state not wanting it to end.

Katya found out that later that day the second task would take place two months after the yule ball.

A few days later she sat at lunch with Faustine, they talked quietly to one another as they studied for one of their exams. Owls flew in through a whole and they looked up from their book.

"Looks like it's mail day." Faustine said looking up at the birds.

"Are you expecting any?" Katya asked as she looked back down at her book and began to study again.

"No," Faustine laughed as she looked back down at the book. She heard a squawk from over head a small bottle dropped lightly from an owl's talons and landing right in front of Katya. "Is it for you?" Faustine squealed.

"I think so." She replied picking up the small glass jar. There was black sand inside of it and a piece of parchment tied with twine. Katya opened it curiously, unfolding the parchment carefully. It read: _Katya, will you go to the Yule Ball with me? - Draco. _It was written in a neat cursive and her heart sped up with excitement. She beamed at the small parchment.

"What does it say?" Faustine squealed again not wanting to miss out on anything. Katya handed the parchment to her and Faustine shrieked in excitement. "Are you going to say yes?" Katya shrugged her shoulders keeping her friend on her toes.

Faustine said unable to hold in her excitement, "How are going to reply?"

"I have no clue…" Katya replied, trying to think of an idea.

"What if you just sent one back?" Faustine asked and Katya shook her head in excitement. She rolled up the piece of parchment, tying the twine back around it and slipped it back into the bottle—she was never going to lose it.

Draco searched through his bag and was surprised to see a small glass jar inside of it with white sand and a piece of parchment tied with twine. He smiled to himself; he opened it eagerly and couldn't wait for the response.

He unrolled the parchment and read the one word.

_Yes._


End file.
